<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Assignment by LJDCI5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822808">The Last Assignment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJDCI5/pseuds/LJDCI5'>LJDCI5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Professionals (TV 1977)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJDCI5/pseuds/LJDCI5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's last assignment didn't go to plan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Bodie/George Cowley/Ray Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Last Assignment<br/>
Ray Doyle’s last assignment was not what he expected</p><p>Life had been good to Ray Doyle. He had a wife he loved who was also now pregnant with his baby and a promotion to look forward to at CI5.  He was to be Cowley’s deputy, just what he wanted.<br/>
Conversely Bodie did not see things in quite the same light.  He believed that his longstanding partner had gone soft since meeting and marrying Lisa: he liked her and thought they were a good match, but Ray had lost his edge recently.  However, the thought of having to start all over again with another partner filled 3.7 with dread.<br/>
Ray had grappled with this decision, changing his mind several times a day.  He had always promised himself that when he was happily settled, he would leave the service, not daring to put his wife and family through the trauma of wondering whether he would arrive home safe and well that evening.  He had witnessed the aftermath of these tragic events too many times and was unwilling to subject his family through that ordeal.<br/>
‘You know I am always behind you Ray, whatever you decide’ Lisa promised.  ‘When I married you I told you that I never wanted to change you: I want you to be happy and if that means remaining as an active CI5 agent, then so be it’.<br/>
He remembered the conversation fondly.  He had lost count of the amount of times previous girlfriends had asked him to leave, fearing the job was too dangerous.  Lisa had never wanted him to be anything other than himself, which made him love her more.<br/>
Cowley’s voice brought him back to reality, summoning him to his office.<br/>
Doyle followed his boss into the office and closed the door.<br/>
Cowley smiled at Doyle and told him to sit down.  He wandered over to the drinks cabinet, pouring them both a pure malt scotch.<br/>
‘Well Doyle I’ve been thinking, there’s a lot of things we need to talk through pertaining to your promotion.  I still want to take an active involvement in CI5’s assignments but am willing to pass the more day-to-day running of the department in your capable hands’.<br/>
‘Thanks sir,’ Doyle replied, raising his glass to his superior.<br/>
‘The way I see it, we have a dilemma with Bodie and trying to find a suitable replacement for you.  I wanted your take on this 4.5’.<br/>
Doyle nodded, ‘I agree sir.  I too have been thinking of this and I believe I may have a suggestion that would suit us all.  I was thinking about Murphy sir’.<br/>
Cowley smiled and nodded, ‘aye laddie my thoughts exactly.  I think Murphy would be an excellent replacement for you.  He and Bodie have known each other for a long time and the transition should be quite smooth I would have thought’.<br/>
‘I also realise that Murphy has never had a permanent partner since joining the squad sir.  Some sort of permanence will help them both I think’.<br/>
Cowley had always thought very highly of Ray Doyle and was relieved to see that they both felt the same about the Squad and the way forward.<br/>
‘That’s settled then.  I’ll get Murphy and Bodie in shortly to tell them the good news.  Meantime I have one last assignment for you Doyle’.<br/>
Cowley handed Doyle a sheet of paper, with a name and address on it.  He recognised the name as one of his former Italian snouts.<br/>
‘I want you to bring in Luigi Amato.  I know he was one of your snouts but I think he has gotten in way over his head this time.  We need to pull him out of the situation he’s got himself into for his own sake and the sake of further CI5 assignments.  This is his last known address: could you go and pick him up and bring him back here for interrogation?’<br/>
‘Shouldn’t be too hard sir, I’ll get to it now’ Ray acknowledged, downing the last of his scotch.<br/>
Cowley leaned back on his chair, ‘well this is your last assignment as an active agent 4.5.  I believe you are on leave for a fortnight before you start your new role’.<br/>
‘Yes sir, that’s right’ Doyle confirmed.<br/>
‘Well have a relaxing break.  Give my best wishes to Lisa’.<br/>
‘I shall sir, thank you’.<br/>
Ray exited the office, feeling that a new era was about to commence.  It felt strange but exciting.<br/>
Making his way out of the office, he bumped into Bodie.<br/>
‘Oi mate, you up for a few drinks tonight?  Got to say goodbye in the traditional CI5 manner’ Bodie smirked.<br/>
‘Oh yeah and what’s that?’<br/>
‘You know, drinking until you cannot stand any longer!’ Bodie laughed.<br/>
‘Well I don’t know about that but I’ll see you in the local later’ Doyle confirmed.<br/>
‘By the way, The Cow wants to see you’.<br/>
Bodie chuckled and waived his finger at his partner.<br/>
‘Now, now, you won’t be able to call him that for much longer, seeing as you’re crossing over to the dark side’.<br/>
Both men laughed and said their goodbyes, walking in opposite directions.<br/>
Ray read the address Cowley had given him once again.  What was Luigi doing in that part of town?  He acknowledged he hadn’t seen him for a while but this was completely out of character for him.  He used to be afraid of his own shadow so why had he got himself involved with known drug dealers?<br/>
He turned the ignition in his Ford Escort and sped away, wondering what on earth he would find.  ‘At least the last assignment would be straight-forward’ he thought to himself.<br/>
Bodie knocked on Cowley’s oak office door and waited for the obligatory ‘come in’ instruction.  He entered, closing the door behind him and stood to attention in front of his boss.<br/>
‘Well Bodie, times are changing round here.  Doyle will be commencing his new position in a couple of weeks which leaves you without a partner.<br/>
‘Yes sir’ Bodie replied.<br/>
‘Doyle and I have been discussing this and we believe we have come up with a solution.  He suggested that you may wish to be partnered with Murphy.  He hasn’t had a regular partner for some time and I know that you and he have known each other for a long time.  I personally think it will be a good pairing but Doyle wanted me to ask for your opinion before sanctioning it’.<br/>
Bodie raised his eyebrows.  He was surprised that Ray had recommended Murphy as he personally hadn’t really given it much thought.<br/>
‘Well sir, I would be happy to work with Murph.  As you say we have known each other for some time and it would make sense’.<br/>
‘Can I surmise that you are in agreement 3.7?’<br/>
Bodie nodded.<br/>
‘Good.  I believe Murphy is on assignment so I will speak to him tomorrow’.<br/>
Cowley was satisfied with the outcome of his meeting with Bodie.  He believed it would be a solid pairing.  Murphy was a good agent and was confident they would work well together.<br/>
Cowley handed Bodie a glass of pure malt scotch.<br/>
‘Where is the bionic golliwog anyway?’ Bodie asked.<br/>
‘On his last assignment, should be back soon’.<br/>
Doyle pulled up outside the dilapidated warehouse.  Switching off the engine, he scoured the area.  No one was around.  He exited the car, checking his gun and made his way tentatively towards the half-opened doorway.  He could hear voices emanating from the warehouse.  He had been trained to always expected the unexpected: now was certainly the time to put this theory into practise.<br/>
As he neared the door, it was obvious that some sort of argument was taking place.  Doyle glanced through the slats on the door to see quite a substantial amount of drugs on a table along with a briefcase full of money.  His timing couldn’t have been more perfect.<br/>
He kicked the door open, brandishing his gun.  Doyle yelled at the occupants to put their hands up, which they did.  Scouring the room he saw Luigi in the corner, visibly shaken and frightened.  He called on Luigi to walk over to him.  Doyle’s plan was to radio in for back up and apprehend the dealers.  He pushed Luigi out towards the car, turning his back momentarily.  The bullet seemed to come from nowhere with the next few seconds taking place in slow motion.  Doyle heard a yell, then a flash as the bullet was expelled from the gun, hitting him in the stomach, knocking him to the floor.  He instinctively fired his own gun, placing his hand on his bloody torso.  Luigi had ran off by this time, leaving Ray on his own.  He radioed in for help, hoping someone would hear him.  He could feel himself about to pass out, his last thought of his wife and unborn child.<br/>
Bodie was the first to arrive, followed by Cowley.  Bodie screeched to a halt, burning up his tyres and raced towards the warehouse.  He could see Ray halfway out the door, bleeding profusely with his radio still in his hand.  Bodie instinctively applied pressure to the wound, attempting to stem the bleeding whilst checking for a pulse.  Doyle was still breathing, albeit shallow.  Cowley instructed his other agents to search the area in case the assailants were still in the vicinity.<br/>
Cowley stood over Doyle, watching Bodie try to save his life.  Bodie’s frustrations got the better of him.<br/>
‘Come on Ray hang in there, you’ve got a wife and baby to think about now mate’.<br/>
Thankfully the ambulance had arrived; they quickly set up a drip for Ray before laying him on a stretcher and placing him in the ambulance.  Bodie stepped onto the ambulance but was called back. He started to protest but Cowley silenced him.<br/>
‘No 3.7, I’ll go with Doyle to the hospital.  You need to go to see Lisa and tell her what happened.   I don’t want it to come from anyone else, especially as she is heavily pregnant’.<br/>
Bodie nodded and jumped into the Capri, speeding away towards Ray’s flat.  He thumped the wheel in pure frustration: why him, why now?  How was he going to tell his wife?<br/>
Lisa was at home, resting.  Her pregnancy was taking a toll on her health with her doctor advising her to rest as much as possible.  She had decided to start her maternity leave early, prioritising her health and the health of her unborn child before her career.  She heard a car door bang and then a loud knock on the door.  Looking at her watch she noticed it was later than she thought.<br/>
As she rose from the chair, she heard Bodie, ‘are you there Lisa?  Let me in, I need to speak to you’.<br/>
She could hear the urgency in his voice and rushed to the door.  She opened it to see Bodie, out of breath with his face telling her a story she didn’t want to hear.<br/>
‘Oh my God it’s Ray isn’t it?  Is he ok?’<br/>
Bodie took a deep breath.  He held Lisa by the shoulders and managed to get her to sit down.<br/>
‘Lisa, Ray’s been shot.  He’s been taken to hospital.  I’ve come to take you to him’.<br/>
Lisa couldn’t take in what Bodie had just told her.  She could see the concern in his face and knew that her husband was in a worse state that what Bodie was prepared to tell her.  The shock of the news seemed to glue her to the spot.  Bodie was all too aware of her delicate condition and the fact that she was so close to her due date.<br/>
Bodie grabbed Lisa’s coat and bag and helped her out of the flat, closing the door behind them.  He manoeuvred her into the Capri and sped off towards the hospital. Lisa was very quiet in the passenger seat.  Bodie glanced at her a couple of times; the colour had drained from her face and she was rubbing her hands in an anxious manner.<br/>
‘What happened?’ she managed to whisper.<br/>
Bodie looked at her.  ‘We don’t know.  Cowley asked Ray to pick up a former snout of his.  Next thing we knew was Ray calling for help’.<br/>
Lisa didn’t respond but Bodie noticed her swallowing hard, trying to maintain her composure.  This was a day she had always dreaded, but hoped would never happen; especially now he was retiring from active service.<br/>
Pulling up at the hospital’s main entrance, Cowley was there to meet them.  He opened the passenger door and helped Lisa Doyle out, guiding her straight through to a waiting area.<br/>
‘How is he?  Can I see him?’<br/>
Cowley shook his head, ‘not just now I’m afraid.  The doctors are with him but we have been told that someone will be out to see you shortly’.<br/>
Bodie had now joined them.  They managed to find a more comfortable seat for Lisa and sat her down.  Cowley gestured to Bodie to join him, away from the earshot of Ray’s wife.<br/>
‘How is he sir?’ Bodie whispered.<br/>
Cowley shrugged, ‘I don’t know but it’s not looking good.  He’s lost a lot of blood and hasn’t regained consciousness.  Doctors and nurses have been toing and froing ever since I got here but no one’s telling us anything’.<br/>
‘Christ what a mess, do we know what happened?’ Bodie questioned his boss.<br/>
‘I’ve instructed Murphy to investigate.  We believe that 4.5 may have stumbled upon a drug deal.  Whoever was there left in a hurry and left quite a substantial amount of drug paraphernalia behind’.<br/>
‘Wrong place, wrong time?’<br/>
‘It looks like it’ Cowley replied.<br/>
Both men turned to look at Ray’s wife.  Although heavily pregnant, she looked so small sitting on the hospital chair, desperate for news of her injured husband.  Bodie ran his fingers through his hair.  What a bloody situation.  He felt so helpless in so many ways, unable to help his partner or his wife.  This shouldn’t have happened.<br/>
Just then the door opened and the agents noticed a doctor in a white coat making his way towards Lisa.<br/>
‘Mrs Doyle?  My name is Dr Scott.  I’ve been looking after your husband’.  He sat down beside her, turning to face her.<br/>
‘How is he doctor?  Can I see him?’<br/>
‘Not yet I’m afraid.  Your husband suffered a gunshot to his abdomen.  Thankfully it missed his liver and other vital organs, however he has lost a lot of blood.  We have managed to stabilise him enough to take him to theatre to remove the bullet and give him a blood transfusion.  I just need consent from you as his next of kin to go ahead’.<br/>
The doctor produced a form which Lisa signed, her hand shaking in the process.  She begged to see him before they took him to theatre, which the doctor agreed to’.  Bodie was asked to accompany her, due to her condition.  He helped Lisa up from the chair and held her hand, leading her to the small cubicle where her husband lay.  She was shocked by the sight of him, surrounded by multiple machines and tubes coming out of him.  He had a tube protruding from his mouth, obviously keeping him alive with the sound of machines bleeping at their own tempo.<br/>
The tears flowed freely down her cheeks.  She barely recognised her husband, who she had said goodbye to only a few hours earlier.   She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, half expecting him to wake up.  She took a backward step and felt the room spin, falling into Bodie’s arms.  Bodie laid her on a chair next to Ray’s bed whilst a doctor checked her over.  He glimpsed at his partner, not wanting to witness him in this sorry state and muttered under his breath.  He was then brushed aside whilst the doctors wheeled Doyle to theatre to commence his operation.<br/>
Bodie leaned over Lisa, obviously concerned for her.  ‘Will she be ok doctor?’ he asked anxiously.<br/>
The doctor nodded, ‘she’s just fainted, probably the shock.  She really needs to rest in her condition but I doubt we could persuade her to go home’.<br/>
‘No way mate, she’s not going anywhere.  She’s just as stubborn as her husband’ Bodie replied, almost proudly.<br/>
‘Well I hope he’s as stubborn as you say: it will be a long recovery process for him if all goes well’ the doctor confirmed.<br/>
Bodie sighed heavily.  ‘I’ll sit with her.  You’ve probably got other things to do’.<br/>
The doctor nodded and headed for the door, ‘please come and get me if there are any changes.  She should come round shortly’.<br/>
He sat down next to Lisa and looked at her.  She was certainly very beautiful and was blooming in pregnancy.  He could see why Ray was attracted to her.  She looked so peaceful, as if she was sleeping.  Bodie wanted to protect her as much as he could, just like Ray would have done if he had been here.<br/>
Cowley entered the room and spotted Lisa lying unconscious.  Bodie confirmed that she had just fainted, to which Cowley nodded in acknowledgement.<br/>
Bodie brushed away Lisa’s hair from her face, not taking his eyes off her, ‘why did this have to happen to them, why now sir?’<br/>
‘I don’t know laddie.  What did the doctor say about Doyle?’<br/>
‘No vital organs damaged but significant blood loss, touch and go’ Bodie mumbled.<br/>
Cowley sighed and sat down shaking his head.  He felt partly responsible for what happened.<br/>
Bodie looked up at his boss, almost as if he could read his mind, ‘it’s not your fault sir.  You didn’t know this was going to happen.  We just have to make sure that Ray pulls through this and in the meantime, look after his family.  It’s what he would want’ turning his attention back to Lisa.<br/>
‘You’re a good man Bodie’.<br/>
‘Ssh, don’t tell everyone!’ Bodie replied smiling.<br/>
Lisa started to come round, opening her eyes and blinking at Bodie.<br/>
‘Don’t try to move love, you fainted.’<br/>
Slowly Lisa began to remember what had happened.<br/>
‘How’s Ray?  Did I dream it Bodie?’<br/>
Bodie shook his head ‘afraid not, he’s still in theatre.  The doctor said he would come and update us as soon as he could’.<br/>
He helped Lisa to sit up, making sure she was feeling ok.  Cowley had disappeared but returned with a cup of hot sweet tea.<br/>
‘Drink this now Lisa, it’s good for shock’ Cowley instructed her.<br/>
‘Scotch is better’ pipped up Bodie.<br/>
She took the cup from Cowley, nodding in thanks and took a sip, pulling a face at the sweetness of the hot drink.<br/>
‘How are you feeling now?’ Bodie enquired.<br/>
She smiled at her husband’s partner, ‘I’m ok thanks.  The room just started to spin and the next think I knew was you sitting beside me.  Thanks for staying with me Bodie’.<br/>
He smiled back at her in acknowledgement.<br/>
All three remained in the room, waiting for answers, hoping for the best for Ray Doyle.  Cowley was in constant touch with Murphy, who kept him updated with regard to the investigation.  His radio crackled with an incoherent message.  Cowley exited the room to try and get a better reception.<br/>
Bodie was doing his best to try and keep Lisa calm, however it was not easy: both of them were worried about Ray’s condition but were trying to put a brave face on the situation.<br/>
‘I just wish someone would come and tell us something.  How long’s he been in theatre now?’<br/>
Bodie looked at his watch, ‘just over two hours.  Hopefully it shouldn’t be much longer.’<br/>
He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her spirits up.  He was all too aware of Lisa’s condition and was keen to avoid her fainting again or, worse still, going into premature labour.<br/>
The door handle opened.  Both Lisa and Bodie looked up expectantly but were disappointed to see Cowley re-entering the room.  He gestured to Bodie to follow him outside.<br/>
‘Won’t be a sec love’ Bodie smiled and rose from his seat, making his way towards his boss.<br/>
Cowley closed the door behind them.<br/>
‘I’ve just had a message from Murphy.  He’s found Luigi.  He’s in a state but has told Murphy everything, including the names of the others at the warehouse.  I’ve put an APB out to all units to find them.’<br/>
‘Do you want me to go?  I’ll soon bring swift justice to those bastards’ Bodie snarled.<br/>
‘No 3.7, I want you to say with Mrs Doyle.  She needs someone she knows with her just now who can support her.  Anyway, Murphy says they are close to finding these individuals so it shouldn’t be too long now.  I want you to keep me updated as to Doyle’s condition: any change, radio me immediately.’<br/>
Bodie nodded, returning to Lisa whilst Cowley raced away back to headquarters.<br/>
Lisa stood up when Bodie entered ‘is there anything wrong’?<br/>
It was clear she was on tenterhooks and Bodie wasn’t sure he could do any more to reassure her.  He sat her back down, holding her hand in his.<br/>
‘Cowley’s just heard from Murphy; they’ve found Luigi and are close to apprehending the others from the warehouse.  When he find out who the shooter was, he’ll be arrested for attempted murder’.<br/>
Lisa didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.  She was relieved to hear that CI5 were close to capturing these thugs but hearing the words ‘attempted murder’ sent a chill down her spine. Bodie could read the reaction on her face.  He leaned over and took her in his arms, holding her close and kissed her forehead.  He smelled her hair, which had a scent of coconut.  He touched it, holding her face close to his.  Although he’d never admit it, he was attracted to Lisa Doyle, however would never contemplate doing anything about it: it was obvious that she and Ray were very much in love.<br/>
They parted and he noticed the tears pouring down her cheeks.  Ever the gentleman he reached into his jacket pocket and produced a handkerchief which he gave to her.<br/>
‘It’s alright, it’s clean!’ he jested, trying to release the tension which was palpable.<br/>
Lisa laughed through her tears and thanked Bodie, wiping her eyes.<br/>
Just then the door abruptly opened and the doctor who initially treated Doyle, along with a nurse entered.<br/>
Both Lisa and Bodie jumped up, ‘how is he doctor?’ Bodie enquired.<br/>
‘Can I see my husband?’<br/>
The doctor urged them both to sit down, with the nurse pulling up a chair beside Lisa.<br/>
‘Mr Doyle is now out of theatre.  The operation took longer than expected: the bullet was lodged deep inside his abdomen.  Thankfully it hadn’t penetrated any other vital organ, including his bowel.  He did however need a couple of blood transfusions.  He is in recovery at the moment but as soon as he comes round, I’ll come and get you Mrs Doyle.’<br/>
Lisa nodded, unable to speak, choked up with emotion.<br/>
‘What’s the prognosis doc?’ Bodie queried.<br/>
The doctor and nurse looked at each other.  Turning to Lisa, he stated that Ray would be unable to continue on active service with the Squad.<br/>
‘I am extremely confident he will make a full recovery but would strongly advise a change of career.  He’s been extremely lucky; might not be next time.’<br/>
‘Thanks doctor, I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for my husband’ Lisa whispered.  The doctor nodded in acknowledgement and he and the nurse left the room.<br/>
Bodie held Lisa in his arms.  Both were so  thankful at the good news they had just received.  They parted with Lisa smiling at him.<br/>
‘I’m so relieved Bodie, thank God he’s ok.  I can’t wait to see him’.<br/>
Bodie too was relieved to hear Ray’s promising outcome.  He smiled back at Lisa, truly happy for her and Ray.  It had certainly been a close shave for him.<br/>
The nurse returned inviting Lisa to go with her to see Ray.  Lisa jumped up and followed her obediently.  Bodie let them go, fishing out his radio to pass on the good news to Cowley.<br/>
On their way to the intensive care unit, the nurse warned Lisa about Ray’s state of health, reminding her that he had just had a serious operation, preparing her for what she would see.  Lisa wasn’t really listening: she was too excited to see her husband again.<br/>
The nurse quietly opened the door where Ray was and let Lisa in.  She was met by a shocking sight.  Ray was lying on his back on the bed, white as a sheet with tubes coming out of him and surrounded by machines, bleeping and flashing at regular intervals.<br/>
She approached the bed and looked down at her husband.  She looked into his eyes and smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek.  He tried to smile back at her but this was difficult, due to the tube in his mouth.<br/>
‘Are you ok Ray?’ she enquired brushing her hand through his curly hair.  Ray nodded and moved his hand to her pregnant belly.  He wasn’t able to speak at that moment, just being able to be together seemed to be enough for both of them.<br/>
The machines kept bleeping which made Lisa anxious.  Picking up on her feelings the nurse comforted her, saying they were only there as a precaution and not to worry too much about them.<br/>
‘He’s doing really well Mrs Doyle.  We are hoping that he will be able to leave hospital in a couple of days.  He’s a tough, fit man to get through this operation’.<br/>
Lisa smiled at the nurses soothing words.  ‘He’s really going to be ok?’ she pleaded.<br/>
‘Yes.  I’ll leave you two alone but just ring if you need anything’ leaving the young couple on their own.<br/>
Lisa couldn’t help but cry; partly relief, partly hormones.  Ray lifted his hand and brushed away her tears, trying to console her as best he could in the circumstances.  They didn’t need any words, their actions spoke a thousand words.<br/>
‘I’m so pleased you’re ok Ray; I’ve been so worried about you.  I hoped this day would never come.  I really need you darling; we need you.’<br/>
Ray nodded at his wife and again rubbed her stomach.<br/>
It was getting late but neither of them wanted to say goodnight.  Finally the doctor persuaded Lisa to go home and get some sleep, promising that her husband would feel better in the morning.<br/>
‘There’s nothing you can do here Mrs Doyle.  If there’s any change in his condition we will of course contact you right away.  However we are hoping that all the tubes and machines will be removed tomorrow so at least you will be able to talk to each other.  You need to rest in your condition too.’<br/>
She turned to see Ray nodding in agreement.  She relented under duress and leaned over her husband, kissing him softly on the forehead.<br/>
‘Sleep well darling, I’ll see you in the morning’.<br/>
He couldn’t smile but his eyes told her he loved her.<br/>
Bodie was waiting outside, sitting in the corridor, his eyes following the legs of a pretty nurse walking past him.  Lisa laughed to herself; Bodie was always on the lookout for his next conquest.<br/>
‘Hi Lisa, how is he?’ Bodie asked, rising from his seat.<br/>
‘He’s ok.  Lots of machines and tubes coming out of him but the doctor is happy with his progress and hopefully he should get home in a couple of days.’<br/>
‘That’s fantastic news’, Bodie was certainly relieved to hear the promising prognosis.<br/>
‘I thought you’d gone home?’<br/>
‘Nah, wanted to wait around for news; can I drive you home?’<br/>
Lisa nodded.  Bodie had been so attentive to her; she’d never forget him for this.<br/>
She was beginning to tire; it had been a long day. Noticing her fatigue, Bodie took her arm and led her slowly back to the Capri.  Her due date was only a couple of weeks away.<br/>
He got her in the car and they sped off back to the flat.  Bodie gallantly opened the door to her flat and got her inside, sitting her down and making sure she was all right.<br/>
She looked up at her friend, just noticing how extremely attractive Mr Bodie actually was.<br/>
‘Help yourself to a drink Bodie; I think you deserve one after today’s events.’<br/>
He didn’t refuse and gladly helped himself to Ray’s gin.  He sat opposite Lisa, still concerned for her own wellbeing.<br/>
‘Are you sure you’re ok?  You’ve had a bit of a shocking day yourself.’<br/>
Lisa smiled at Bodie, yes, I’ll be fine thanks.  Just so happy to hear that Ray will be ok.  Think I’ll head off to bed now.  Stay as long as you want, finish your drink.<br/>
He agreed, rising to help her off the chair.  He took her arm and lifted her up.<br/>
‘Thanks, I’ll be pleased once I’ve had this baby: I look and feel like a back end of a bus!’<br/>
Suddenly Bodie was very serious.  He leaned into Lisa.<br/>
‘No you don’t. I think you are perfect’.<br/>
Their lips touched briefly, both caught up in the moment.  They parted with Bodie leaning in again however this time Lisa pulled away.<br/>
‘No Bodie I can’t, I’m sorry.  I love my husband’.<br/>
It was if Bodie had awoke from a dream.  Reality kicked in and he instantly felt guilty for kissing his mate’s wife.<br/>
‘Oh God, sorry Lisa; I shouldn’t have done that.’<br/>
Lisa could see that Bodie was chastising himself for his indiscretion.  He’d let the situation develop, not thinking of the consequences.<br/>
‘It’s ok Bodie. It’s been quite an emotional day for both of us.  Nothing really happened so don’t punish yourself.  You’ve been a fantastic friend to both Ray and I and I’ll never forget it.’<br/>
She brushed his cheek with her hand, trying to reassure him for their stolen kiss.<br/>
Bodie nodded.<br/>
‘Thanks Lisa.  You and Ray mean a lot to me.  Just got a bit carried away that’s all.’<br/>
They promised to forget about what occurred, also promising to keep it between themselves.<br/>
‘There’s nothing to tell; it was just two friends consoling each other after such an awful day’ Lisa confirmed.<br/>
Bodie thought about what she had said: she was right.<br/>
They said goodnight and Bodie left the flat.<br/>
Lisa woke early, eager to get to the hospital to see Ray.  The sun was shining and she dressed quickly, grabbing a slice of toast before driving straight to the hospital.<br/>
She headed towards his room to be informed that Ray had been moved to another ward.  The nurse witnessed the panicked look on her face and reassured her that he was out of danger and had been moved to an ordinary ward.<br/>
Lisa couldn’t help but smile.  It was what she had been hoping to hear.  Making her way to the ward, she felt as though she had a spring in her step, hardly feeling eight and a half months’ pregnant at all, more like she was walking on air.<br/>
She entered the ward and was directed to Ray’s room.  Opening the door she noticed her husband, sitting up in bed with no tubes or machines around him.<br/>
Lisa raced towards him, holding each other tight for what seemed like an eternity.  They parted with Ray holdings his wife’s face in his hands and kissed her lovingly.  Tears poured down Lisa’s face, relieved and happy at the same time.<br/>
‘Oh God Ray I thought I’d lost you.  Are you ok?’<br/>
Ray smiled at her, ‘I am now sweetheart’ he whispered.<br/>
She sat next to him, holding his hand, afraid to let it go.<br/>
‘What did the doctor say?’<br/>
‘ He says I’m doing really well, healing quicker than they thought.  If I continue like this then I should be discharged tomorrow.’<br/>
‘That’s fantastic darling.  I can’t wait to get you back home’ Lisa confirmed.<br/>
Ray asked if she was alright.  She nodded, confirming she was but that she was tired.  ‘Bodie has been wonderful.  He stayed with me at the hospital and drove me home, making sure I was alright’.<br/>
Ray nodded approvingly.  He was grateful to Bodie for taking care of his wife.<br/>
‘I need you with me Ray, once all this starts’ she pleaded, patting her belly.<br/>
‘I wouldn’t miss it for the world’ Ray whispered and kissed her passionately.<br/>
They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  Turning they saw Bodie and Cowley entering.<br/>
‘Oi enough of that you two!’ Bodie teased.  Both he and Lisa were relieved that there was no tension between them after the previous night’s kiss.<br/>
Bodie and Cowley greeted Lisa followed by Doyle, acknowledging his close call.<br/>
‘Did you manage to find Luigi?’ Ray asked.<br/>
‘Yes, Murphy tracked him down at his flat.  Silly bugger returned home.  It should have been obvious to him that that would be the first place we’d look’<br/>
‘Good for us that he did’ Bodie confirmed.<br/>
‘What about the gunman?’ Lisa queried tentatively.<br/>
Murphy also took a statement from Luigi, confirming the identity of Ray’s attacker.  He is part of the O’Callaghan gang and has been arrested for Doyle’s attempted murder. With Luigi as prime witness, it should be an open and shut case’ Cowley confirmed.<br/>
‘Good’ Lisa managed to mutter under her breath, looking up at her husband.<br/>
‘Well I’ll leave you to rest 4.5’.  I look forward to welcoming you to your new role in a couple of weeks’ time’.  Cowley shook his hand and bid farewell, leaving Bodie alone with them.<br/>
‘Someone was smiling down on you mate.  To say you had a lucky escape is an understatement’.<br/>
‘Yeah you’re not wrong there Bodie.  I haven’t a clue what Luigi was doing there.  It’s not like him to get caught up in something so serious.  His M.O. is more like petty theft, not drug dealing.’<br/>
‘Well Murphy and The Cow have been pushing him hard for the truth.  I just think he got in way over his head’ Bodie surmised.<br/>
He stood over Lisa, placing his hand on her shoulder.<br/>
‘Are you ok?’ he asked her softly.<br/>
Lisa nodded and smiled back at him. ‘I’m fine Bodie, thanks to you’.<br/>
‘Yeah mate, Lisa’s told me how well you looked after her yesterday.  I can only thank you for that.  It means a lot to me that you were there for her yesterday when I couldn’t be’.<br/>
Bodie shrugged in his usual off-handed manner when he was embarrassed.<br/>
‘You’d have done the same for me mate’ he replied.<br/>
Ray shook his hand and patted him on the arm.<br/>
Lisa rose and kissed him on the cheek.<br/>
‘Thanks Bodie, she whispered smiling at him.’<br/>
Bodie cleared his throat, feeling awkward.<br/>
‘Well I think I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it.  Time for me to go on the search for another pretty nurse!’<br/>
They all laughed as he left the room.  Walking away Bodie felt that he had witnessed the end of an era: Ray’s last assignment hadn’t turned out the way anyone had planned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>